The present disclosure relates to an exhaust heat recovery device.
A device having both a function to recover heat from exhaust from an internal combustion engine and a function to cool the exhaust for recirculation in an EGR is known. The EGR stands for Exhaust Gas Recirculator, and is a device that recirculates a part of exhaust to an inlet system of an internal combustion engine.
International Patent Application Publication No. 2017/126082 (WO2017/126082) discloses an exhaust heat recovery device. The disclosed device cools exhaust discharged from an exhaust pipe and then discharge the cooled exhaust to a recirculation path, which leads to an inlet system of an internal combustion engine. The disclosed exhaust heat recovery device includes a heat exchanger that cools the exhaust, and a shell. The heat exchanger includes circular plates arranged to externally surround the exhaust pipe. The shell externally surrounds the plates and includes an opening that leads to the recirculation path. Each of the plates includes an internal path for cooling fluid. The exhaust flows downstream around each plate to cause heat exchange between the exhaust and the cooling fluid. The exhaust cooled in the heat exchanger passes the opening of the shell and enters the recirculation path.